The Rebels Guild
by JuliaFuller
Summary: Elizabeth is a rebel. Always has been. On the day of her graduation, she is assigned a task with her partner. This leads to be disastrous and Beth is left to choose between loyalty to her guild or her Kingdom. (T for language, just to be safe. Might have trigger scenes of Father problems.)


"Beth! Behind you; Sword and Shield!"

Beth didn't hesitate to duck and roll to the right and unsheathe her sword and turn to her attacker, a young male wearing minimal armour and a sword and shield, as her partner warned. She smirked and kicked the back of the boy's legs. He fell backwards and she held her sword at his neck.

"Alright, let him up Beth."

The young girl obeyed, taking her sword off him and allowing him back onto his feet. "Maybe you'll beat me next time, Mark." She teased, and helped him stand up. The boy exhaled through his nose loudly. "I just didn't want to hurt you." Beth snorted, rolling her forest-green eyes. She took in a breathe to retort, but her instructor cut in.

"Alright, enough you two." Vamar, their instructor, strictly set the two back in place. He looked in approval to Beth and her partner. "Great job Beth and Crajic. Way to work together. You can go, I think Xavier has your final test marks." He looked with disdain at Mark and Jeff. "You two can stay behind and learn how to properly defend. You won't always be attacking, you know." The two boys mumbled, but obeyed.

Crajic and Beth held in their laughter at their friends as they walked away, and Crajic broke the silence that had fallen over the two.

"Hey, did you hear Captain Walker is going to send a group out to Arendelle? Leeum was spying over there, and apparently the Queen hid money in large amounts around the town, too throw us off the bank. Pretty smart move, but we're smarter." The boy smirked and kicked a stone laying in front of the path, sending it rolling in front of them.

"Hey, maybe it'll be us. We could be graduating today and made fully fledged Rebels-" Beth stopped and looked at her friend with excited green eyes.

"We could be graduating today! We could get to fight real people! Steal real things!" Beth felt like she could explode with happiness right there. Crajic just laughed and ran his right hand through his light brown locks, which styled it too look like a spiked, up in the front, ramp. "You're the only girl I know who would be generally happy with that." He looked at her with happy dark blue eyes and smiled. Beth didn't take any notice of his obvious affection for her and just shoved him, sending him flying into a nearby bush.

"Oh, man. Craj? Dude? I didn't mean to push you that hard." Beth worried over the boy, who was two months and one day older than her, exactly. She felt her worry grow when he didn't answer. She took a tentative step forward. "Crajic, this isn't funny." No reply. She couldn't see him at all.

"Ok, I don't want to go in there, because of spiders, but I'll count to three."

"One…"

No reply.

"Two…."

Nothing.

"THREE!" Beth felt hands grab her waist and she felt alarm through her body, but calmed down when she heard the familiar, deep voice. She whirled on him, sending her black pony tail whipping in her face.

"You sneaky jerk! I thought I hurt you!" She yelled, sticking out her tongue. The boy just smiled. "Cm'on, Vamar will get mad if we keep him waiting any longer.

"You two have worked very well together. I'm impressed." Beth felt her palms get sweaty just by being near the old man. Rumour said he wrestled with an alligator with his bare hands, and won. People say he fought off twenty Corona guards at once, alone, and killed them all. So you could guess why she was a wee bit nervous.

"Many of our thieves have said you should have been made rebels 3 years ago, when you stole the Queen of Barelle's crown when you were just 12. That is why I moved you two up a couple grades, and you have not disappointed me. Most people become rebels at age 18. You two will become them today. At age 15." Beth felt her world explode with joy. She wanted to hug him, but she knew she would be killed on the spot. Being in the Rebels Guild meant a ton of rules, her father made sure she learnt that.

"Thank you, sir." Both her and her fighting partner said at the same time. Their rebellion leader looked pleased, as he continued, his hard golden eyes piercing through the two young rebels, too see if they had any fear.

They had none.

"The ceremony will be tonight. At 7. I also have made an important decision. You will learn of this later tonight. Now go. I have important duties to catch up on."

The two made their way outside the worn down house, like everything else in this little town, it was left over from a civilization years ago.

"See you at 7, Craj." She waved bye to her friend and started towards her house. The streets seemed pretty empty, except for a few children running here and there, and a few people buying from the markets set up around the town. She sighed, her breath making a cloud in the cold, winter air. She used to play pretend with her little brother when she didn't have to constantly train. They used to pretend they were dragons, and run around pretending to destroy towns and villages. She smiled and walked back to her home faster. She noticed she was alone. She couldn't be alone. Ever since her father and mother left her, freezing in the middle of the forest, to kill her. She was only 7, but she remembered it as clear as day.

"Father? Why are we out this far in the forest? I'm cold." A 7-year-old Beth questioned, tripping over her own feet because of the boots that were five sizes too big hanging onto her feet.

"Because, Elizabeth, you need to learn how to survive. You cannot just expect us to care for you. This is our way of teaching you to live alone." That sounded like a extremely bad lie to Beth, so she questioned again.

"Why?"

That question never left her lips again.

"Stop questioning!" Her father lifted her up by the cuff of her neck and slammed her against a tree. She choked and tears sprung to her eyes. "Rebels don't question! They do! They listen to whatever people say, and they believe it! This is why you need to be abandoned. No one likes a questioner! Your mother and I cannot look at you any more. We cannot raise a fool who questions! Our friends think we are weak for raising a girl. Let alone a stupid one. No one loves you, Elizabeth. No one ever will. Don't forget that."

Beth was stunned. She couldn't process what her father, who seemed loving, said to her. That no one will love her. No one does love her. She felt tears go down her cheek and she cried, but apparently her father wanted nothing to do of that either.

"God damnit, can't you not cry for a minute? I can't even deal with you anymore. I pretended to love you for too long." Her father snapped and threw his daughter to the ground and tied a piece of rope to her wrist, and then her other wrist, and tied them both to two separate trees.

"Good bye, Elizabeth."

My fathers cold voice burned into my brain, leaving permanent scars.

"Dad? You're joking, right? Dad! Father!" Beth cried, thrashing against the ropes. This was so random; just the other day my parents were celebrating my seventh birthday. Only two days ago. What changed their minds about raising their daughter? Beth's last sane thoughts were threw out the window as she realized her parents abandoned her. That no one loved her. That no one will.

Beth was snapped out of her flashback as she stood in front of her house. She lived with only her brother and sister now. Their parents long gone. She shook her head clear of the bad thought that, if she were left alone, would give her a panic attack. Like they always did. She pushed open her door to reveal her sister, Aribella, making dinner. She was a year younger than Beth, and decided to steer past the rebel-warrior-life and stick to caring for our youngest brother, Adrien, who was 10.

"Hey Bella, guess what?" She piped, excited about her graduation. Aribella rolled her eyes, obviously not guessing her sister will be graduating three years early.

"Did you get in a fight with Castriel? Beth I told you-" she was always the more mature one. Beth rolled her eyes, and cut her lecture off.

"I'm graduating! Today!" Beth told her, eyes bright with joy. Her sister looked at her, shock filling her grey eyes, but it changed to joy in three seconds as she dropped the salad she was making and hugged her sister. "Oh my god! Beth that's amazing! What if they give you an assignment right away? What if you get hurt? What if-"

I laughed, cutting off my sisters rant. "I'll be fine, they wouldn't give me an assignment right away." I reassured her. She didn't look convinced, but she nodded, and went back to making her salad. Beth smiled and went to her room. Their house wasn't much, therefore her room wasn't much. It was standard; one bed, dresser, and nightstand. A mirror positioned itself above her dresser. She threw her bags on the ground and went to take a well needed shower.

"Elizabeth Maeria Foy and Crajic Carson Cliffman. You two have shown much bravery in your battles, and your devotion to your training is obvious to your classmates and everyone in town. From the start, you excelled in all your classes, physical and academically. That leads us to this ceremony today. You will be made full rebels, at the young age of 15. I trust you to uphold all the rules, and codes of our town and civilization. Elizabeth, do you promise to uphold the rules of the code and defend them with your life?"

This is it. Either she would back out, and do the same job as her sister, or become a fully-fledged warrior. The decision was easy.

"I do." She nodded, her black hair tied in the usual ponytail swished on the back of her head.

"Then by the power given to me by our council, I pronounce you a fully trained rebel." Beth went on one knee and Vamar placed his sword on her right side, and then left side. She fought a smile as she was pronounced a warrior.

He did the same thing to Crajic, and then the party started.

"Wait. I have one announcement to make." Our rebel leader, Vamar called back everyone's attention. Beth looked surprised at him. She wanted to get out of this dress as fast as possible, and Crajic seemed just as eager to ditch the suit.

"Many people have volunteered to go to Arendelle for the important mission resting there."

All the rebel warriors' ears and eyes perked up. Only they knew what the mission was, and they weren't allowed to tell anyone.

"I have decided on two warriors to go. They have worked hard from the get go, and I am confident in their abilities to finish this task. They are an unbeatable team."

Everyone's eyes, including Beth's own, went to Joshua and Fargo. The two men were burly and got every job done. They had hard looking faces, and huge bodies, which seemed cartoonish with their unmanly blonde hair.

"Elizabeth and Crajic will go on this journey."

She felt ringing in her ears and she noticed Crajic looked equally as stunned, his step faltering. Beth felt like fainting. This was the most important journey since Vamar sent Josh and Fargo to steal the princess of Octopolias.

A few murmurs of shock and disapproval were called from the crowd, but then she heard a chant that shocked her and her partner.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth." Called over and over. "Crajic. Crajic." Soon joined as well.

The chants raised the newly made warriors courage and soon, she was ready to take on Arendelle. They had no clue either, which would make it that much easier. In and out. It shouldn't even take a full night.

"They leave tomorrow morning. I would suggest getting rest, you two." Vamar looked proudly at the pair as he sent them away.

This will be interesting.

**Ok bare with me, I know it isn't the best first chapter ever, but it'll get better. Next chapter will be her meeting someone, or some people. Who knows….. evil snickering. I am still writing "As long as I'm living my sister you'll be", but this is a story to kinda raise my spirits, because that book is very depressing on me. **

**PLEASE review, follow, and favourite.**

**Most importantly review.**


End file.
